Viral (film)
The film Viral was a film-based piece written by Haou1987. It entered production on June 2, 2014. It centers in 1979 around a failed Super Soldier Serum project created by a group of scientists under orders of the CIA. Two year later a team led by Robert Grant, Daniel "Snipshot" Bress and Ellie Wellace are send in to investigate the facility and what exactly happened there, leading them into a horrible discovery, something that should rather be hidden. Characters introduced: Manuel Bennett, Dr. Nathan Mercier, President Jimmy Carter 'Production time: '''June 2, 2014 - Present Summary '''1977 - '''Scientists were working with chemicals and all kinds of experimental equipment lead by a single docter called Dr. Nathan Mercier, a leading scientist on the area of chemical genetics. Dr. Mercier informs his co-workers they are entering the second phase of the program. They are to add new parts of the original Super Soldier Serum to the new formula. As they do the liquid that is in the tanks turns bright blue. Dr. Mercier orders his co-workers to prepare the test subjects. A portable camera follows one of the co-workers into a second room, revealing 6 soldiers strapped to beds. Dr. Mercier thanks them all for volunteering for this project and one of the soldiers reveals he did it for the money, they all did. Dr. Mercier tells him it may be, but they are serving their country a great service if this project actually works. They are all equipped with equipment to measure their statics when the serum is being injected. As they shake, bleed and struggle against the restraints, Dr. Mercier says this is what they expected. Then all six soldiers flatline and Dr. Mercier struggles to keep his anger manageable. When some of his co-workers enter the room to research the flatlined soldiers, one of the supposedly dead soldiers grabs the throat of the co-worker and bites it, ripping it apart. Dr. Mercier immediately orders for a complete lockdown and evacuation of the entire staff and attempts to kill the soldier that awoke, but the other five awake as well, starting to show decay in their body as they kill the remaining doctors. As all is locked down, Dr. Mercier speaks into the handheld camera, saying the SSP-3 Serum failed, they cannot reproduce the original. Last images shown from security cam footage before being shut down, is Dr. Mercier being ripped apart by three of the gruelly mutated and decayed soldiers. '''1979 - WHITE HOUSE - 'Robert Grant and Daniel "Snipshot" Bress arrive in the Pentagon expecting to meet with the Secretary of Defense and the Secretary of Intelligence. They are surprised however when President Jimmy Carter is waiting for them in the Command Central. President Carter hails them as the heroes from the early stages of the Vietnam War, and Robert and Daniel bow to him in respect. President Carter cuts right to the chase however, telling Robert and Daniel he didn't call them down here for nothing. A mysterious incident has taken place and he needs their expertise to investigate it. They inform him that with all their respect, but they have been out of the army for five years now, they do not know how much they can help him. President Carter says he knows they have been doing a lot of work for the Research and Development department and for the SPECTER organization after they left. Daniel jokes that Robert had to, after all he co-founded the organization. President Carter calls their attention, asking them if they will do this for the good of the country. Robert accepts, asking the President to involve Ellie Wellace as well. The President tells him he can bring Ellie, he'll be supported by more soldiers from R&D and a scientist named Dr. Maya Raiana. Daniel says he knows her, she is from SPECTER. He seems to hesitate and doesn't answer the question Robert asks him when he asks him if he is okay. President Carter tells him there are objectives. They must find out whatever happened there, recovered what they can get back here and secure anyone who is still left there. Robert asks him where it actually is and President Carter says underneath the Museum of National Arts in New York. '''1979 - ABOVE NEW YORK - '''Robert, Daniel and Ellie were seated in a helicopter along with Dr. Maya Raiana. Robert and Daniel were heavily armed, Ellie wore some weapons and medical equipment. Robert asks Maya whether she has any experience in the field, Maya telling him she doesn't. Robert says they are going to enter the facility through the front entrance and set up base camp in the pre-historic chamber. They will enter the facility by blowing a hole through the ceiling into the top rooms and make their way to the computer core and the laboratories. They have been authorized to use lethal force if they would encounter anything on their way down there. Maya asks what help they will get. Robert tells her a team will cover their entrance and a team will go with them into the facility. Otherwise there is no backup. They are going in there on their own, deeply classified, and no turning back. Landing on the roof of the Museum of National Arts, Robert and his team meet with a secondary strike team, who is commanded by Lieutenant Joe Fornell. He introduces the members of his secondary strike team to Robert, including a promising sergeant Manuel Bennett. Robert tells them of the orders given by the President and how they are going to proceed. They will go in through the rooftop, accessing the underground labs through the basement chambers. They will find and secure any evidence leading to what may have happened to the labs under the Museum and detain or quarantine anyone still alive. When Sergeant Bennett asks him what they have been working on down there, Robert tells them its classified, they know what they were supposed to know. When the first soldiers enter the museum through the rooftop, Ellie asks Robert why he didn't tell them. Robert says if word got out of a Super Soldier Serum having been tested and redeveloped here, who knows what it would spark. By quickly securing the ground floor, Robert and Daniel find the ripped apart and smoldering ashes of what they assume to be a security guard from the Museum. Robert alerts General Ben Coburn over the radio that it is possible scientists or experimented upon soldiers have escaped from the Museum, before they entered here. Robert, Ellie and Daniel clear the hall where they landed in and Dr. Raiana scans the ashes with a more advanced device and takes a couple of samples. At that point they hear movement and when Daniel and two soldiers go check it out Trivia *This is the first article in the MyHeroes Wikia to actually feature an existing US President. This version of the US President, Jimmy Carter in this case, is however entirely fictionalized and no event nor opinion is at all a true statement or event having truely occurred. Viral (film series) Viral Category:Films Category:Viral Film Series